


Sims 4 Shorts

by Jane Vyne (Aurora_Mandeville)



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Short Stories, sims 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Mandeville/pseuds/Jane%20Vyne
Summary: A collection of short stories that take place in the Sims 4. All, well, most of the characters and places are from the game, except the ones I've created. There are also a few characters from a few books, where they are from will be mentioned in the notes.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Changes in Windenburg

Mila Munch walked home as if in a trance. Was this possible? Were things really about to get so much better for her and her family? She couldn’t believe her good luck, but she was ecstatic to get it! She walked into her house with a bounce to her step and a bright smile on her face. Her youngest son, Lucas, met her in the hall and gave her a tight hug.  
“Mom! You’re back! And you’re happy!”  
Mila laughed. “Yes, yes I am! I have some great news! Where are your brothers?”  
“Wolfgang’s in his room, practicing his guitar, and Gunther’s in the family room talking with Maaike.”  
Mila’s eyes widened with pure delight. “They are? Oh, this is going to be so wonderful! Go get Wolfgang and meet us in the family room. I have wonderful news!”  
Lucas grinned. “Yes ma’am!” He took off towards Wolfgang’s room. Mila let out a breath as it began to dawn on her that he would give her problems about moving, but she knew the move would be good for him. It should be good for him. Get him away from all the negative influences he had been surrounding himself with over the years since their father passed away. Gunther got the privilege of being the eldest and getting to spend the most time with their father. Lucas, on the other hand, had the least amount of time. But both boys could be termed ‘mama’s boys’, always seeking to please their mother, Lucas more so than Gunther. Wolfgang had a stronger bond with his father, and the loss had hit him the hardest. But Mila had a good feeling about this move, it would, well, it should force Wolfgang out of his shell and open new opportunities for him, just like a new opportunity was being given to her.  
She walked into the family room where Gunther and Maaike were snuggling up with each other. If there was one good thing that came from Wolfgang's influences, it was Gunther meeting Maaike. Both were aspiring authors, but Maaike had a sensible head on her shoulders, more of a realist than the optimistic Gunther. Yet Gunther managed to convince her to see the hopes he did as well as inspired her to go after some dreams she had. Romantically, they were doing pretty well, Mila could hear the wedding bells every time she saw them together, but financially it was a different matter. If Mila heard her boss right, maybe she could help them at least with the house.  
Gunther saw her first and rose. “Mom! You're back!” He blinked in pleasant surprise. “You got some great news didn’t you? What is it?”  
Mila smiled widely. “Wait until Lucas and Wolfgang get here, then I’ll explain.” She turned to Maaike who was slowly getting up. “Oh, it’s alright, you can stay and hear it as well. You’re practically a part of this family now.”  
Maaike smiled. “Really? Um, well, thank you!” She sat back down. “I’m really curious as to what this good news may be!” Gunther sat down next to her, Mila sat down on her other side.  
“Well, I certainly hope it will include you two. I should double check with my boss to be absolutely sure, but . . .”  
Gunther gasped. “You got a promotion!”  
Mila smiled. “Yes, yes I did!”  
“Yay!” camed Lucas’ cheer as he rushed into the room and hugged Mila.  
“OK, so? What about it?” mumbled a voice. The three turned, Wolfgang was leaning against the doorway.  
Mila let out a breath. “Because it means we would have to move.”  
“What?” came the unified exclamation.  
“You’re not going to be moving far away?” asked Maaike hopefully.  
“Why should we be moving?” said Wolfgang angrily.  
“It, it might be fun,” said Lucas.  
Mila held up her hands. “Let me finish, please!” The room went silent. “Thank you. Now, here’s the entire story. My boss, Reggie King, has asked me to become the manager of a new restaurant he’s opening in Glimmerbrook. However, the renovations aren’t finished yet, so we’re not going to be moving for another month or so.” She looked pointedly at Maaike and Gunther. “That should give you two enough time to make whatever plans you want.” Gunther grabbed Maaike’s hand and nodded. She held up a finger. “And this is just speculation, but, I think my boss is willing to finish paying off the note on this house. He’s already looking at getting a house for us in Glimmerbrook.” Maaike and Gunther looked at her hopefully.  
“So, you’re saying . . .”  
Mila smiled. “That you two can get married and own this house without having to worry about that, at least.” Maaike and Gunther hugged each other, then hugged Mila.  
“Mom, that would be great! But it’s only speculation though, right?”  
Mila nodded. “It is, I want to confirm it with Mr. King tomorrow, but even if he shouldn’t pay it off, I am almost done paying it myself. With a higher paycheck, I’m hoping to be able to pay it off completely by the end of next year.” She patted Maaike’s hand. “I’m still giving it to you two as a wedding present.”  
Maaike laughed before giving Mila a hug. “Then I guess Gunther and I had better get a move on those wedding plans, huh?” She glanced at Lucas. “You’ll be our ring-bearer?”  
Lucas saluted her. “Absolutely!” They laughed and began to talk more about planning the wedding. Mila snuck a glance at the doorway, Wolfgang was gone. She let out a soft sigh. He might try to run away, but she was determined to get him to Glimmerbrook, she would drag him by the hair if she had to. They needed the change, him most of all. She was hoping he would find something more interesting to do than mope around all day, pulling pranks all night, and fitting guitar practice in between. She also hoped he would meet better people. And she would be right on both counts, but the people he ends up meeting have a dangerous secret of their own, and plunges them into an adventure that could either save Glimmerbrook, or spell its doom.


	2. Memories in San Myshuno

Cressida Starr, rising, well, star, entered her apartment wearily. She could hear the sounds of a party next door at Penny Pizzazz’s to which she had an open invitation, but right then, she was far too tired to party, even if she wanted to. She dropped her purse on the counter, kicked off her shoes into her closet, and fell onto her bed. She let out a sigh. Yes, even though she had ample reason to celebrate, she just landed the biggest role of her career so far, she was just too exhausted.  
She let out a sigh, rolled over on her bed, and placed an arm over her eyes. Her eyelids began to droop as she thought over the script. It was a romantic adventure about two highschool sweethearts drifting away from each other because of life and unseen circumstances, part of which involved a dangerous secret the guy had. He had broken up with her to protect her, but she was brought into it unwillingly, and once the whole thing was over, the two rekindled their love and promised to be married to each other within the year. A tear dropped from her eye. The beginning half was eerily similar to her own romance. Her highschool sweetheart had broken up with her not long after they had completed college and he had moved to Glimmerbrook. Something happened to him in Glimmerbrook, but he wouldn’t tell her, saying it was too dangerous for her to know and that he would come for her once he had everything taken care of. That had been five years ago. Five years. And she still loved him, still longed to hear him coming through her front door. Even now, she could practically hear him opening up her door and walking into her apartment, his green eyes lighting up with a smile.  
She sat up with a bolt. Someone was coming through her front door! But who could it be?  
“Cress?”  
Cressida let out a soft sigh followed by a chuckle, it was just Penny. “In here!”  
Penny Pizzazz entered Cressida’s bedroom. “Hey, how was it? You look tired. Is my party too loud for you?”  
Cressida shook her head as she sat up. “No, you're fine Penny! I'm used to it by now.” She then broke into a grin. “And . . . I got the part!”  
Penny squealed before wrapping Cressida in a tight hug. “Oh, I’m so happy for you! You're going to be fantastic!” She paused and really looked at her friend. “So then, those are happy tears, right?”  
Cressida chuckled and explained the story. “I was just trying to get into the character’s shoes, that's all. We did some shooting today, so I'm rather tired. Then again, being up since four a.m. doesn't help either.”  
“Oh wow, four a.m.!?!” Penny looked at her in shock while Cressida nodded. “Yes, you are absolutely pooped!! Are you going to have the same schedule?”  
Cressida shrugged. “It all depends on if the director needs a specific time for a shot. Otherwise, it's possible. I mean, tomorrow I have to be there at five.”  
“Wow, I’d better go and let you get some sleep!” She hugged Cressida again. “But I really am happy for you!”  
“Thanks Penny! I’m just going to have a little nap first, then I might come over to your party.”  
“Oh definitely! You have a great reason to celebrate!” She hugged Cressida quickly. “Ooh, this is so exciting!” After wishing her sweet dreams for a nap, Penny left. Cressida smiled as she layed back down. Penny had been so supportive of her ever since they met and tried to help her jumpstart her acting career. Cressida let out a breath, she was competing with well-known stars like Judith Ward, Lola Belle, Holly Alto, Tiara Angelista, and Venessa Jeong, and it seemed a bit intimidating. She bit her lip, but she was determined to make her way up the ranks. Her mind went back to the script, and then straight to him. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander over his image, at least, how she remembered him from the last time she saw him. They had met at a cafe, and his green eyes just seemed to light up upon seeing her. But the instance his face fell was the first clue she had that something was wrong. She had asked about it at first, but he steered her towards a different conversation, mainly talking about her life. It wasn’t until she reached for his blond head to lure him into a kiss that he dropped the news that he couldn’t see her anymore. She begged him to tell her why, but all he would tell her was that he made a mess, he needed to clean it up, and there were bad people involved. He kissed her forehead, and was gone.  
She woke up with a start. Had memories become dreams? But that kiss, it felt so real! She blinked a few times before shaking her head. It wasn’t possible, there was no way he had been there. She had never told him where she lived! She yawned as she rubbed her eyes and stretched. She glanced at the clock, she had been asleep for two hours! Well, Penny’s party was going to continue until ten that night and she did want to celebrate landing this role, so she got up and changed into party wear. She freshened up and went over to Penny’s, unaware that a glowing owl was peering through her window.


	3. News in Glimmerbrook

Sofia Bjergsen let out a huff as she dashed towards the cottage overgrown with vines. Her father had just heard news of a new family coming to town and asked her to take the news to Douglas Whittaker. He was certain the new family were definitely not spellcasters, and even though the Bjergsens were happy to have another family who weren’t spellcasters, they were the only non-spellcaster family who knew the secrets of Glimmerbrook. Sofia paused at the front door to catch her breath. She pulled out her earbuds and knocked. Douglas opened the door, worry creasing his forehead.  
“Sofia, what’s wrong? Has Klaus made another devastating prophecy?”  
Sofia shook her head. “Dad found out there’s another family moving to Glimmerbrook!”  
Douglas’ eyes widened. “Say what?”  
Sofia bobbed her head. “The owner of that new restaurant, Komostrama’s Kitchenette, is sending a manger and her family to live here! He’s apparently bought the house and everything, and Dad says he can’t get in contact with him.”  
Douglas pursed his lips and thought for a moment. He reached for his coat and quickly put it on. “I’d better come along and find out exactly what else your father has found out.” The two dashed to the Bjergsen house, Sofia leading him to where the rest of the family were gathered around Bjorn Bjergsen at a laptop.  
Klaus, Sofia’s baby brother, saw them first and his eyes lit up when he saw Doulgas. ‘Uncle Doug, you’re here!” The rest of the family turned to greet the arrival while Klaus rushed up to Douglas and hugged him. Douglas picked up the tyke and walked towards Bjorn.  
“Have you found out anything in particular about this new family moving to Glimmerbrook?”  
Bjorn shrugged. “Besides the fact they’re definitely not spellcasters? Not much, really. This Mila Munch and her family seem what you could call regular folks, they’d be mostly uninterested in the strange goings on of Glimmerbrook, if they even notice them.”  
“How many members are in her family?”  
“She has three sons, the eldest has just married and is living with his wife, Maaike Haas, so it will probably just be the younger two who are coming with her.”  
“D-did you just say Maaike Haas?” asked Douglas in a soft whisper. Bjorn turned in his chair and glanced at Douglas, whose face had turned white.  
“I did . . . do you know her?”  
“I do, sort of, she’s my cousin’s roommate!”  
Sofia’s sister Elsa turned to glance at the laptop as her mouth dropped. “Small world, isn’t it?”  
“Well they are from Windenburg,” said Clara, the children’s mother, “so it would make sense that they would have met.”  
“But another family from Windenburg?” Douglas shook his head. “It seems like such a coincidence and yet . . .”  
Bjorn glanced at Douglas. “Do you think Aine might be behind this?”  
“I don't know. If she is, it's a sly move, keeping our attention on keeping the secrets of Glimmerbrook safe from the Munches, allowing her an opening to attack.”  
Bjorn thought for a moment. “Why don't you let us handle the Munches?”  
“What?”  
“Let us focus on keeping the secrets safe from them, you guys should be ready in case Aine does attack.”  
“You can't make them forget things if they see something,” Douglas warned.  
“No, but we can come up with some pretty convincing lies,” said Elsa. “And we can try to keep them away from the portals.”  
“The main one near my house and the one in your backyard is easy enough, but what about the restaurant? Heck, what happens when the workers on the restaurant find it? I highly doubt the new owner will be hiring any spellcasters for that.”  
Bjorn turned back to the laptop. “Well, I could apply for a position with the company who's going to be working on it, or even apply for the position of designer.”  
“Your boss would have no problem with that?”  
Bjorn grinned at him. “I’ve got nothing else important to do, so no, no he wouldn't. Besides, he would want me to help you guys keep your secret, this is just one way to do it. I can make sure no one finds the portal and I can get a secret passage built for it. You can help me with that, if you want.”  
Douglas nodded slowly. “OK, I can see that working. But afterwards, when the restaurant is opened?”  
Clara chuckled. “Did you forget that I used to work in a restaurant before we moved here? I can apply for a job there and keep an eye on things on the inside. Granted, I can't be there all the time, I still have Klaus to worry about.”  
Douglas glanced at the tyke. “You know, maybe Tomax, Grace and I could look after Klaus while you work.”  
“That would be fun!” exclaimed Klaus as he wrapped his little arms around Douglas’s neck.  
“But wouldn't that interfere with your preparations in case Aine does show up?”  
Douglas chuckled as he tickled Klaus. “I'm sure we can find something for him to do while we practice, or take turns watching him.” He glanced at each member of the family. “I'm really glad to have you guys on our side.”  
Bjorn chuckled. “We’re glad to help. So I guess we have our assignments. Clara and I will keep an eye on the restaurant and its manager. Sofia, you and Elsa are going to have to keep an eye on the boys. And from what I've gathered, Sofia, you're going to have it the worse, apparently this Wolfgang Munch is a bit of a troublemaker.”  
Sofia huffed. “Don't tell me it's going to be harder to keep him entertained than Klaus.” The others laughed.  
“Hey!” said Klaus with a pout. Douglas tickled him again, and that brought back the smile.  
“Anyways, you just have to keep him from the portals, all of them, really,” said Bjorn.  
Elsa saluted him. “Aye aye Captain!”  
“I’ll do my best,” said Sofia.  
Clara hugged each of them. “That's all we can ask of you.”  
“Well then, I think we have a plan. I’d better go tell the Sages, we’re going to need every spellcaster on high alert.”  
“And remember, it's only speculation that Aine is behind all this, this could be just a regular business deal and there's nothing behind it more than just a guy growing his business.”  
Douglas nodded. “Understood.” He placed Klaus on the floor. “Thank you, all of you, for your hard work. I’d better go. Um, may I is your tree?”  
Bjorn laughed. “Of course! No need to ask, it is the fastest way to the Realm of Magic.”  
Douglas grinned. “Thanks. I might be back later tonight with a report, if not, I’ll see you tomorrow at dinner.” The family said goodbye as Douglas left with a wave. He went to their backyard and marched up to a gnarly tree. He let out a breath, he hoped Aine wasn't behind all this, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He pushed on a knob, a door swung open in the trunk, and he stepped through. The door swung shut behind him, leaving no trace that it had ever been open.


	4. Plans in Windenburg

Crystal Ellis glanced up from the meal she was cooking. Ever since her father remarried, she had practically become invisible and the maid, though she had done so to keep her sanity. She heard shouting coming from the living room. She shook her head and sighed. Whatever had possessed her father to marry this woman? Two more voices joined in. Those would be her stepsisters, Fiona and Riana. Crystal strained her ear to hear a little bit more. What exactly was the argument about? She heard the word ‘cats’, and then she knew. One of the cats, or all three of them, had gotten into her father’s things yet again. Could their mistresses not keep them in check? Crystal shook her head. Her father could probably argue until he was blue in the face, but those three would manage to win and the cats would be let off the hook yet again. By the time she had served dinner, that was exactly what had happened. The rest of the evening seemed to pass peacefully, no mention of the previous argument was made, even as the cats traipsed in to eat their food. She eyed them slightly, they seemed bored with the world, but she knew they were always plotting something. She figured on checking on her pet rat Francis before cleaning up the kitchen. Sure, he was in a pretty good cage, but one could never be certain with these cats.   
As soon as dinner was over, Crystal dashed up the stairs and into her room. She opened the cage to look for her pet, who opened one cranky eye. She smiled.   
“Sorry Francis, just wanted to make sure those nasty cats didn’t disturb you.” She placed a treat in his food dish. “Here, for your troubles.” The rat seemed to accept the apology as he got up and ate the treat real quick before heading back to the spot and went back to sleep. She locked the cage back up, went back downstairs, and set about cleaning the kitchen. She joined the rest of the family in the living room. Her father had turned on the TV to watch his shows while Crystal’s stepmother and stepsisters were playing with the cats. Crystal grabbed a book off the bookshelf and sat down next to her father to read. He placed an arm around her, and for a moment, everything seemed right with the world.   
Crystal got up early the next morning to fix breakfast for everyone. She fixed herself a cup of coffee as she watched the sun rise. It was so peaceful, until her stepsisters woke up and began their morning routine of yelling at each other over one stealing something from the other, while their mother would try to break them up. By the time they had come down the stairs for breakfast, everything was righted and Crystal’s father was ready for work.   
“I shall be working late tonight,” he announced.   
“Oh Christian, do you have to?” asked his wife with a slight whine to her voice. For some reason Crystal wanted to hurl, it felt like she was putting on an act and was laying it on thick.   
“Yes, Aine, I have to, we have that important meeting this evening, and if you expect me to get that promotion, I have to be there.”   
Aine pouted. “Oh, alright. But I’ll miss you.” He glanced at the three girls. “I’ll miss you all, but I have to do this.”  
Crystal placed a hand on her father’s hand. “We understand, Father, and we wish you the best!” Fiona and Riana echoed her words.   
“Thank you, all of you. I certainly hope to make you all proud of me.”   
“Oh, I’m sure you will,” said Aine with a smile. “You always make us proud.”   
“I’m glad to hear it.” He glanced at his watch. “And I need to go. Love you!” He gave each girl a kiss on the cheek and Aine a kiss on the lips before dashing out the door.   
The rest of the morning seemed to pass very quietly. Aine, Fiona, and Riana took their cats and left the house about eleven, Aine mumbling something about meeting an old friend and going shopping. Crystal didn’t care, as long as she got to be all alone for a little while. She got a stew going in the slow cooker, ate lunch, and played with Francis for a little bit before going about dusting the place and doing a general tidy. She wanted to get as much cleaning done before they got back, it's easier to clean up when there's no one around. Plus, she was due to volunteer at a bake sale this evening and at the soup kitchen for the majority of the next day. Best to get as much done as possible when she had the chance.   
When she got to the master bedroom, she paused. Aine never wanted her in the room for long, but the room gave Crystal an eerie feeling so she willingly obliged. She set about cleaning it quickly when she noticed the door to the adjoining room was cracked open a bit. Aine had kept the keys to both doors with her and her daughters were the only ones to have ever entered. The cats probably too. Crystal tried to ignore the door, but curiosity got the better of her, and she opened the crack even further, allowing her to peep in. Her eyes widened at the things in the room. There was a cauldron in the center, and piles of ingredients were scattered around! Her stepmother and stepsisters were witches! Crystal gritted her teeth, so that's what possessed her father to marry this woman, she literally put him under a spell! Closing the door a bit behind her, she stepped gingerly around the room, careful not to disturb anything, but searing everything to memory. A thought came to her, who could she go to with this information? The police would probably be no match against three witches. Were there any witch police or something? But what if all witches were exactly the same? She heard Aine’s voice in the hall, startling her out of her thoughts.   
“Where is that girl?”   
“Probably in her room with that dumb rat,” came Fiona's reply. “Such a nasty little thing.”  
Crystal glanced at the room. Which way would Aine come through? She heard the key in the door leading out to the hall and quickly tiptoed to the master bedroom. She got behind the door just in time.   
“Mother, why couldn't we just have transported ourselves here?” asked Riana with a whine. “It would have been so much easier!”   
“Silence!” The three paused as if to listen for Crystal, who was standing behind the door in the master bedroom, barely daring to breathe. “You are such an idiot! You clearly weren't paying any attention! There were too many people watching! We might be able to transport out, though. Fiona, watch the window.”  
Fiona giggled. “Yes mother.”   
“Riana, help me search for that phial, since you apparently can't do anything I tell you to.”   
Riana groaned. “Oh mother!”   
“Don't 'oh mother’ me! If you ever expect me to make you a sage, you’d better do as you’re told, understand?”   
“Yes ma'am,” mumbled Riana. “But why do we need it?”   
Aine groaned. “Do I seriously have to explain everything to you. Have you no brains?” She grumbled a bit. “Fine, I’ll tell you, this phial will get Mr. King to do exactly what I tell him to.”   
“And what's that?”   
Aine groaned again. “It's part of the plan! Get Mr. King to purchase that old bar in Glimmerbrook and turn it into a restaurant in about a month. He’ll send one of his trusted workers to manage the place!” She began to laugh evilly. “And with their attention on keeping the secrets of Glimmerbrook safe from non-spellcasters, that's when we’ll strike.”   
Fiona gasped. “Oh mother, it's brilliant!”   
“Thank you, I think so myself.”   
“And soon we’ll all be Sages!” exclaimed Riana. The sisters broke out into evil laughter. If Crystal wasn't afraid of being caught, she would have found it quite comical.   
“But in order to do that, we have to find that phial!” snapped their mother. “Come on Riana!”   
Riana huffed. “Yes mother.” Crystal could hear them rummage around in the room before Riana let out a squeal. “I found it! I found it!”   
“Good, now let's get back to Mr. King before it's too late!”   
“Transportalate!” shouted three voices. Then there was silence. Crystal waited several minutes before peeking into the room. All three were gone! Crystal pushed the door back into the position that she found it. So there were people in Glimmerbrook she could trust, and that she had to get this information to them. But when could she go warn them? She realized she needed to be alert and wait for the best moment, otherwise Aine would just use her father as leeway, or even put a spell on her. She glanced at the clock. She was glad she would be out of the house soon, she needed to think more about it. She just hoped she could act normally so as not to arouse their attention. She let out a breath and got back to cleaning, she would also have to come up with some reason to go to Glimmerbrook. Maybe, hopefully, some answer would present itself, but for now, she just had to wait.


	5. Glimmerbrook Poem

The pieces are moving,  
The board is set  
A witch and her two daughters  
Are taking a bet  
On catching all spellcasters   
Off their guard  
And forcing them  
To play all their cards   
But there are unforeseen problems   
With their little scheme  
Two sisters of a boy  
With prophetic dreams  
And the brothers  
Who just moved into town  
Will be the ones to decide  
The outcome of the final showdown

**Author's Note:**

> (All characters and places come from the Sims 4 game, which belongs to EA, except Reggie King, he’s a character I created. This is sort of a prequel to a story I’m currently working on. There are some kinks I still have to get through, the main one being what it’s actually going to be called, lol. I don’t have a name quite yet, but I hope to have one soon. None of the ones I came up with first don’t seem to fit. Maybe one will come to me the more I write on it, but that’s going to be a while as I have other stories I want to get done first. To see what those stories are, check out my primary pseudonym, Aurora Mandeville. Thanks for reading!)


End file.
